I Hate You, I Love You
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: She didn’t want to be at his place anymore. Just the thought of him made her blood boil. She had given him the best four years of her life and he just threw them back her face." MizxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Lila.

A/N: For some reason, I was suddenly inspired to do a Miz one shot. When I wrote this, it made perfect sense in my mind, and it probably won't in a few days, but regardless, I like how this turned out. I'm not going to lie, I got a little inspiration from _10 Things I Hate About You,_ but I gave it a much different twist, so don't expect this to end like the movie or be like it. I was just able to generate an idea from the title alone. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The second she got home, she started looking for a suitcase to pack her clothes in. She didn't want to be at his place anymore. Just the thought of him made her blood boil. She had given him the best four years of her life and he just threw them back her face. Fine, if he wanted to be that way, then he could. She just wouldn't be around to witness him being a cheating douche.

When Lila made it to their room, correction, his room, she angrily tossed the suitcase onto the bed. Blinking back her tears, she opened it and headed to the dresser. It took her fifteen minutes to remove her things from the dresser, but she got it done. Her next target was the closet. Without any hesitation, she opened the closet and yanked her things from the hangers. It was her goal to be out of the house before he got back.

Lila had just finished packing her clothes and was in the process of zipping up her suitcase. She had been so busy with everything, that she hadn't realized that Mike, also known as the Miz, was already home. He was patiently waiting for her in the bedroom doorway, he had been for the last half hour. Every stomp, slam, and sob was another punch to his heart. Why had he been so stupid?

Gulping hard, he took a chance and stepped into their room. He wanted it to remain as their room, he didn't want to be alone. It was his hope that they could work things out and stay together. While, he knew that he fucked up, he wanted so badly for her to stay with him.

"Baby, can we please talk about everything?"

Lila froze when she heard his voice. How long had he been there? She didn't hear the front door open or close. Quickly, she wiped her tears away and slowly turned to face her now ex-boyfriend. She ran a shaky hand through her hair when their eyes connected. Even when she saw the hurt and regret in his eyes, she didn't want to stay. Everything that was happening, he had brought this on himself.

"No, we can't talk. I don't want to talk, Mike. Come to think of it, I don't even want to see you."

"Baby, please, just calm down, we can work this out." He took a few more steps into the room. With each step his heart was racing.

"Don't baby me. I'm not your baby anymore. Mike, we're done. We're just not working out anymore."

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed. "Everything was fine weeks ago."

"Well, weeks ago you weren't sleeping with that whore, or maybe you were, I just didn't know it." She was trying to hold back her tears and stay strong, but she was failing miserably. "I can't be with you anymore."

Mike bowed his head down in shame. It was his plan to break things off with Maryse that night. However, that never happened. Instead, the opposite had ended up happening. He was so caught up in what was going on that he hadn't realized that Lila had walked in on them.

"I'm sorry."

"No." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "You're not sorry and you don't regret it. Don't think for one second that I'm going to fall for that crap, Mike. If you really were sorry, or did regret it, then you would have stopped things with her. But you didn't, Mike. Instead, you kept it up. The only thing you regret is being caught."

"I love you."

A sigh escaped from her lips as she sat down on the bed. So much had happened in the last few hours that she was exhausted, her legs felt like jelly, so she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes connected with his the entire time.

"No, you don't."

Mike stormed towards her. He quickly fell to his knees, his hands falling on her thighs. His eyes were pleading with hers to rethink everything. There was so much at stake if she left. If she left, then her heart would be broken, his would too, and the last four years they spent together would mean nothing.

"Lila, you've got to believe me, I love you." Mike desperately said. "She meant nothing to me."

"And I didn't mean anything to you either." Lila got up and grabbed her suitcase. Without saying anything to him, she made her way out. When she got to the doorway of the bedroom, she left a piece of paper on the dresser for him. "Read this after I leave." She instructed, then left.

He didn't even bother turning back to watch her leave. It would have been too hard for him to watch her go.

Everything that happened over the lat four months ran through his head. He went to Maryse because Lila had been acting distant. With the way she was acting, she had practically pushed him into the arms of the blond Canadian diva. And then, things between him and Lila were starting to work out again. But by then, he was in too deep with Maryse. There were many times where he wanted to break it off with her, but he became a spineless, selfish pig, and he didn't. Finally, that night, he was going to end everything, but he never got the chance. Now, there was no need for him to do anything. He had already lost the one girl that meant the most to him.

Getting up on his feet, he walked over to the note she had left for him on the dresser. For a few minutes, he held the letter in his hand. He didn't know if he should read it or throw it away. Would it make any difference if he did read it? It's not like she would come back to him.

With the paper in hand, he headed to the living room. When he got there, he sat down on the couch and continued to stare at the paper. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. He didn't do anything but stare at the paper. After a while, it got to the point to where he was staring straight through it. Leaning back onto the couch, he tilted his head upward and stared at the ceiling as if the answer was up there. Finally, he made the decision to read the note. Slowly, he unfolded the paper, and read what she had to say.

_Mike, _

_For months, I have been feeling differently about you. There were moments where I loved you and hated you. We had the days where you made me smile nonstop, and then there were the days when you made me mad. I thought I could handle it, and at first I did, but now I can't. Tonight, when I caught you with her, it was like reality had smacked me in the face. I couldn't be with you anymore because instead of us growing closer together, we grew further a part._

_Don't get me wrong, I loved the way you and I play wrestled. I loved it when you wrapped your arms around my waist and reassured me that everything would be okay. And I loved the way you would make me soup when I was sick._

_I will always love that, but, it didn't last that long. Somewhere along the line, we lost all of that. I don't how we did or when we did, but it's gone. Sadly, I won't forget those moments. No, matter how much I want to forget them, I won't._

_But baby, I hate the way you always read my mind. I hate the way you made me laugh. I hate the way you texted me through out the day to say hi. I hate the way you always said 'I'm the Miz and I'm awesome.' I hate those sequined pants and hats you use to wear. I hate that you lied to me. I hate that you gave me at least three good years. I hate how I will always think about you. I hate that our baby will call you daddy. I hate that I will always love you even when you didn't care._

_Love, Lila_

He reread the note several times. Mike could read the words clearly, but he didn't quite understand them. They wouldn't register in his mind. He was going to be a dad. She was pregnant, and she had left him. Suddenly, everything made sense to him. Quickly, he dropped the letter to the ground and ran for the door. He hoped he could catch her before it was too late.

* * *

_And there you have it, my first Miz story. What do you think? Let me know! :)_


End file.
